Jet lag
by Appel's
Summary: Que serait "niff" a 21 ans ? une relation presque a distance, sa donne ça !


-Titre : Jet Lag

-Genre : Two shot, romance, drame, song-fic

- Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à RIB…

Bien, j'ai été inspiré par une amie, Diablot's que je remercie beaucoup pour m'avoir soutenue et donner quelques conseil après la finissions de la première partie. Je vous conseils vraiment d'aller lire ses écrits, ils sont géniaux ! Ce two shot est basé sur la chanson Jet Lag de simple plan et de Marie-Mai… Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Nick poussa un petit gémissement plaintif lorsque le tissu frotta sa peau. Il papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'adapter à la lumière aveuglante de la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil de la pièce. 4 heures du matin. Il sentit une paire de lèvres venir frôler sa joue. Il tourna alors la tête vers le possesseur de cette bouche avide et le regarda. Le blond le regarda et lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

-Aller Nicky, il faut que j'y aille…

Le dénommé Nicky soupira. Les vacances d'été était maintenant fini et son petit ami devrais repartir une fois de plus. Le temps de l'adolescence était maintenant terminé. Ils avaient à présent tous deux 21 ans et tous deux allaient à la FAC. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis maintenant 2 ans dans un petit appartement Parisien. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux non ? Et pourtant non, Jeff devra de nouveau repartir pour une semaine à New York. Nick lui resterais ici à la Fac de Paris. Ils avaient tous deux choisit une voie différente, Nick voulais être artiste, ce n'est pas étonnant, mais Jeff lui poursuivait des études de langues, souhaitant devenir traducteur/interprète. Et pour cela, il devait maîtriser plus d'une langue, les deux principales étant le Français et l'anglais, tous les deux mois, il devait repartir une semaine sur le sol Américain pour des raisons de pratiques.

Nick s'assit sur le lit et se frotta les yeux avant d'étouffer un bâillement incontrôlé. Il retourna ensuite son attention sur son fiancé, car oui, Nick lui avait demandé de l'épouser lorsqu'ils avaient 18 ans. Le blond c'était déjà lever et était en train d'enfiler son jean, une fois fait, il releva la tête avant de la secouée légèrement pour remettre sa mèche blonde en place. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le brun. Ce dernier avait les yeux perdu dans le vide de la pièce, il pensait une nouvelle fois à ce qu'allai être la vie les trois quart du temps sans Jeff. Bien sûr, ils se verraient par la webcam, se parleraient au téléphone, et Jeff avait pour habitude de beaucoup lui écrire. Mais ce ne serais pas la même chose. Il ne pourrait pas le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, ou tout simplement sentir sa présence auprès de lui. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Jeff posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je vais devoir partir Nicky…

-Je sais, répondit-il dans un murmure d'une voix lasse.

Jeff lui sourit tristement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun avant de se relever, de prendre son sac, son passeport et ses clefs, il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il se retourna alors et pris son petit ami dans ses bras. Le brun nicha alors sa tête dans le cou du blond et encercla sa nuque de ses bras. Jeff le serra contre lui, il ferma les yeux et profita de l'étreinte, mais cette dernière avait un goût amer, et rien n'arrangea se sentiment lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son cou. Nick pleurait, il le savait, comme à chaque fois… Il aimerait tellement lui dire que tout irait bien mais il ne le pouvait pas. Comment pourrait-il le lui dire lorsqu'il ne le pensait pas lui-même ? C'était stupide, mais dans un sens, tout irais pour le mieux dans 2 ans. Lorsqu'ils auraient finis leurs études, oui mais voilà. 2 ans, c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour ses deux la…

-J'aimerais te dire qu'on pourra si faire Nicky…

Le brun ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses sanglots qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer. Il dût se résigner à lâcher son blond, ou il louperait son avion. Il baissa la tête, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne l'as lui relève.

-Dans une semaine je reviendrais….

Il s'inclina légèrement et captura les lèvres de son petit ami. Le baisé resta chaste mais dura quelques instants, le blond voulus se retirer, seulement, Nick ne sembla pas d'accord avec lui. Il posa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa un peu plus désespérément. Il pleura de nouveau, il venait de passer deux mois rien qu'avec lui et on venait lui enlevait de nouveau.

Jeff se décala et regarda tristement son fiancé. Le souffle du brun se coupa, il partait, c'était fini… Jeff le sera encore quelques instants contre lui, le lâcha repris sa valise et pris la porte non sans un dernier regard pour le brun…

« Coté Nick »

La porte claqua et Nick se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les encercla de sens bras et enfouit sa tête dedans. On n'entendait aucun bruit, seul le « Tic-Tac » incessant de sa montre flottait dans l'air, il pleura silencieusement. Nick se releva après plusieurs longues minutes et se dirigea vers le placard blanc de l'entrer. Il l'ouvrit et en sortie une boite en bois et partie avec en direction de la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit après avoir fermer sa porte de chambre, s'assit en tailleur dessus la boite en face de lui. Il l'ouvrit e en sortie une vingtaine de petites cartes postales. Il en prit une entre ses doigts comme si, pour lui, la chose la plus précieuse du monde… Il la regard et intercepta quelques bride de mots, « I miss you » « I love you 3 » « courage »… Le brun porta une main à sa bouche, tout ça était trop pour lui, il le savait, comme d'habitude, il compterait les heures à en perdre le sommeil jusqu'au retour de son blond…

Il resta quelques heures devant ces lettres, lorsqu'il décida de bouger, il était déjà 7 heures. Il prit son portable et envoya un message à Jeff…

« I miss you mon cœur, envoie moi un message quand tu seras arrivé je t'aime… 3 »

Bien sûr, il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il rangea une à une chaque lettres, referma la boite puis la rangea sous son lit. Il se coucha dans ce dernier et tenta de trouver le sommeil, en vain, il se releva alors et partit chercher un album photo de leurs années de lycée… Les warblers lui manquait, maintenant qu'il était en France, plus rien n'était comme avant. Bien sûr, il chantait toujours et jeff aussi. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, il ne pouvait plus faire de partie de cache-cache avec les warblers dans la Dalton, ou… pou Jeff et Blaine détruire Dalton ! Le temps du lycée… là ou il avait rencontré Jeff… Non ! Encore une fois, tout le ramenait à lui

« Coté Jeff »

Jeff arriva dans le Hall de l'aéroport, il avait payez le taxi pour venir, il s'assit sur une des chaises en attente de son avion. Il regarda sa montre 5 heure et demis, son avion décollais dans maintenant 30 minutes, il mentait toujours à Nick sur l'heure de départ, sinon ce dernier l'aurait retenus et il aurait été encore plus dur de partir… Il sortit son portable de sa poche et fixa son fond d'écran, la photo été tirer d'une après-midi avec lui, sur la photo, ils s'embrassaient et Nick souriait…. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'il avait vue toute à l'heure. Il prit ses écouteurs, les branchas à son téléphone et mis « Angel » de Robbie Williams. Nick lui avait déjà chanté cette chanson à mainte et mainte reprise. Quoi qu'il fasse, même si il essayait de l'oublier, il était toujours là dans ses pensées… Il ne l'as pas montrer devant Nick, mais sans lui, il était totalement perdu, tel un enfant sans repère. On appela alors tous les passagers pour son embarcation, il se leva, montra son passeport à Anastasia, une hôtesse de l'air. Cette dernière lui offrit un petit sourire en signe de compassion. Elle sait depuis maintenant deux ans à quel point les deux amants avaient du mal à se quitter. Il fit contrôler son sac et le récupéra presque aussitôt. Il marcha d'un pas rapide en direction de son avion, il s'apprêtait à éteindre son portable quand il reçut un message de Nick, malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de le lire. Il devait partir. Il coupa alors à contre cœur son téléphone, le rangea dans sa poche de jean et monta dans l'avion. Il donna son billet à Anastasia qui le plaça à sa place habituelle. Jeff s'assit alors, encore un autre avion dans lequel il repartait… Lee blond soupira et cala sa tête contre la paroi de l'avion, c'était horrible, Nick lui manquait déjà. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues il n'avait pas voulus pleurer devant Nick, alors il relâchait la pression maintenant. Il sortit un stylo et une carte de son sac avant d'écrire sur cette dernière « 5 more days and I'll be home. I miss u so bad ! 3 » Il sourit tendrement en repensant aux mots qu'il venait d'écrire, seulement, cela ne servit pas à sécher ses larmes. Il se sentait si loin ! Si seulement Nick le savais. Cela faisait maintenant 4 heures qu'il était dans l'avion et il avait déjà perdu le fil de l'heure française. Il se demander qu'elle heure était-il en France, si Nick allait bien. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que lorsque lui se levais, pour Nick il était minuit. C'était comme si ils vivaient à l'envers… L'un se réveillait, l'autre allait se coucher. A cause de cela, il arrivait souvent que l'un ne dorme pas une nuit complète pour parler à l'autre. Jeff commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, Nick lui manquait et il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper à partir de maintenant, il devrait atterrir d'ici une demis heure, trois quarts d'heure tout au plus…

L'avion c'était posé sur le sol Américain il y a une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Jeff ralluma alors son téléphone et lus le Message de Nick avant de remettre son portable à l'heure Américaine. Il se décida alors de répondre à son fiancé…

« I miss you too! Je suis bien arrivé, je t'aime mon ange si tu savais…, même si j'essaie de l'ignoré, tu es toujours là dans mes pensées ! 3 »

Jeff appuya sur envoyer, il ferma les yeux et sourit, après tout, ils sortiront de cette épreuve plus fort que jamais !


End file.
